moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Niraz
Nexus-Priest Niraz is the Hierarch of the Grand Army of the Light. He is a unique example of an ethereal infused with the Light. Biography Early History Niraz was born to a proletariat family of merchants in Ves'perath. They got by on what money they could attain through their trade, but just barely. However, they had the fortune of cultivating a child whose complexion was astoundingly resplendent, even for a k'areshi. Ergo, they were approached by the Ethereum - the ruling class of the k'areshi - with an offer: they would deliver unto them their child to be tended to as a concubine, and in return, they would never against be stricken by the affliction that was poverty. At first, their offer was rejected; but as the family's bills and debt became greater and more profound, the Ethereum's proposition was - for the sake of their survival - reluctantly accepted, and Niraz was effectively sold into the Ethereum's ranks. Although technically part of the ruling house in Hadaaron, Niraz was little more than a courtesan, and was treated as such; though as a member of Nexus-Princess's Achlyssa's harem, he found himself earning the heir's attention moreso than others of his ilk. The two began to, in secret, converse on a level moreso than what was anticipated, and found themselves growing close to one another as a result. Achlyssa even went so far as to personally tutor Niraz in the source of power which had, as of late, become a focus of the Ethereum: the Void. Upon hearing of the Ethereum's intent to draw upon the power of the Void itself - and in doing so, creating a rift between K'aresh and the Shadowlands - Niraz begged Achlyssa not to go through with it, believing that tapping into such a chaotic and malevolent force would do their people more harm than good. However, Achlyssa affectionately discounted his pleading, assuring him that whatever power the Ethereum sought to master, they would undoubtedly succeed in their efforts. [[First Invasion of K'aresh|'First Invasion of K'aresh']] It was not long before Niraz's concerns would be proven to be more than grounded, as the forces of the All-Devouring soon stormed the surface of K'aresh; corrupting all in their wake, as well as transforming the native k'areshi into the ethereal race. Keen on ensuring Niraz's safety throughout the ordeal, Achlyssa attempted to have Niraz evacuated and sent away to sanctuary. In contrast, Niraz expressed a desire to help as many innocents as he possibly could, seeking to play a part in the evacuation process himself. Again, Achlyssa denied him his desires, viewing his welfare to be of more importance. This time, however, Niraz directly went against what Achlyssa wished of him, forging his way into the streets of Hadaaron in an effort to aid those trying to escape the onslaught of shadow currently upon them. In the process, Niraz was apprehended and nearly killed by the void revenant Yl'nthar. Miraculously, Achlyssa managed to locate her consort and slew the fiend, saving Niraz's life. Unfortunately, she now felt a newfound contempt for her lover, feeling as though she had done everything in her power to safeguard him, only to be rewarded with dishonesty and disloyalty on Niraz's behalf. The ordeal left the both of them in low spirits, with Achlyssa disowning him as her consort, as well as Niraz struggling to cope with the isolation which ensued. As the All-Devouring's victory over the people of K'aresh neared its terminus, Niraz prepared to accept his fate, only slightly content with the lives he had managed to spare with his efforts. However, as if fate itself had sought to intervene, Niraz found himself being called upon by a greater presence; a being of the light who had seen the ethereal's benevolent actions amongst all others, and felt he had a larger role to play against the forces of shadow. Xe'ra, Prime Naaru of the Grand Army of the Light, would - amidst the chaos of the invasion - offer Niraz safe passage from the devastation, as well as a place in her order in service to the Light. She promised him that, with the Light at his side, he would one day be able to return to his home and retake it from the Void. However, it would come at the cost of leaving his people to their fate, and following the Army's path across the Twisting Nether. Knowing that, with Achlyssa's newfound ire and resentment for his decisions, he was now unwelcome amidst the ruling class of his people, Niraz reluctantly accepted Xe'ra's offer, and found himself departing the world of K'aresh via a portal of light as darkness consumed the planet in its entirety. Army of the Light TBA Appearance Although he may not initially appear too different from the average ethereal, the glow that resonates from Niraz's bandages does not consist of arcane, but rather holy energy. The ornate staff he uses glows with the benevolent warmth of the Light, and is used to mend and renew the wounded. Personality Niraz's aura is a sagacious one, born from the teachings of both the Light and the naaru. As a result, his gentle and benign nature contrasts heavily with the typical ways and behavior of his people. He is a selfless being, but so too does he attempt to avoid conflict and violence wherever possible, often leaving him at odds with those who wish to bestow justice and retribution. Abilities Since becoming a priest, Niraz has displayed a great deal of talent in manipulating the pure energies of the Light. Using holy magic to restore the wounded to a state of health or cure illnesses and plagues, he has a definitive role as a healer both in and off the field of battle. As a last resort however, Niraz has the ability to wield the Light offensively, though this measure is only taken when there are no other options available. Quotes * "My people know the price of devoting oneself to such vengeance. So too have they paid it." Category:Priests Category:Army of the Light Category:Ethereal